Fly
by lyux
Summary: AU. Hinata pretends to be a guy to prove herself more than just an useless heiress. Odds are stacked against her however, especially with the heartless heart-throb Sasuke Uchiha who is determined to knock her down. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1: Bye Bye Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I poked and harassed the food on my plate around with a metal fork. It wasn't that the food was bad. I just wasn't hungry nor was I in the mood to eat anything right now.

Dinnertime was unusually quiet today. Not like it wasn't like this every day though. There would always be at least a little small talk like, "how was your day?" or "wonderful weather we're having, hm?" that Father would try to make. But not today.

When Dad finished his meal, he gave a small cough to draw our attention to him. I looked up at him with a bored expression clearly written across my face.

"As you know, I will be leaving tomorrow for my year long business trip," Hiashi said to us as if this was the last day we had with each other.

"Yes, Father." Hanabi and I both monotonously answered at the same time.

However, Neji hadn't said a single thing.

"I expect you to behave like proper children. I do not want to be in the middle of a meeting all the way in Europe to get a phone call from Tsunade hearing that any of you are misbehaving," he gave each of us a firm look. "Understand?"

Sheesh, it wasn't like we were going to throw a house party or something once he's gone. He should know by now that we're about as much fun as a rock that moved.

"Yes," only Hanabi had replied.

All I wanted was to go to sleep.

A few minutes later, I excused myself out of the dining room.

Once safely inside my own bedroom, I collapsed onto the bed, face first.

Father was always on this business trip, and that meeting. His trips were always so long, it was hard to believe that it was "just" a business trip.

I rolled over on my back and stared at the blank ceiling wall. There were not many decorations in my room. I just never bothered to.

Only a few framed pictures of mother and I adorned the whole bedroom besides the bed and furniture. It seemed like a waste to do so much work when you knew that some memories didn't last forever. Clutching a pillow tightly to my chest, I shut my eyes and memories of the sophomore year at that private boarding school flooded my brain.

I hated it there, and everyone who attended. Superficial snobs they all were, and despite the school's reputation for high standards, the majority got in due to their parent's trust funds.

I couldn't survive another year of being Hinata Hyuuga there. My pillow covered my face and I let out a muffled scream. There was only one person I could get help from.

And that was Tenten.

But knowing her, she'd probably think of something insane to do.

I decided to call her over tomorrow. The day when Father leaves. Father didn't allow any friends to visit the Hyuuga household, only close ones that he knew personally, which wouldn't mean any friend of mine that he would know.

Not that I had many friends.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Neji's low voice could be heard through the door. Though no matter how hard he had tried to hide his emotions, he was always the responsible one, in charge of doing his taxes (which I'm pretty sure what an accountant is for) to making sure I didn't go jump in front of a train.

"I'm fine," I muttered, words barely audible.

"Uncle questions why you have not come back to finish your dinner." His voice was solemn. Like the preacher at a funeral, the best I could compare it with.

I sighed and gritted my teeth. "Tell Father that I am not feeling well and that I apologize for the inconvenience."

Which was a total lie. But I wasn't sure if Neji bought it.

A pause. Then footsteps leaving and going back down the stairs into the living room.

I exhaled deeply and got up out of my bed to where my piano lay. It was a wooden grand piano, made of fine mahogany and birch. It's been in my possession for as long as I could remember. I was once told that my mother was a pianist too.

Father forced me to attend piano classes when I was younger, which I found to be torturous. I loved music, but couldn't stand the stiffness in which the teacher lady taught me. It was like reading lines out of a textbook, you could easily tell she didn't want to be there as much as I didn't.

But whenever I played, it felt like all of my troubles would go away, for the moment at least. Though they came back. Always.

Pulling out the soft cushioned chair from under the piano, I sat on it and pulled open the wooden lid that covered the black and white keys.

It was another bad day, like a passing rain cloud. Just hovered right above my head. With lightning, too.

My fingers rested on the keys I knew by heart, that I could play blindfolded, backwards, if I had to. I pressed a key or two, but folded the wooden lid back over them.

Sometimes, Hanabi would pass by my room and watch me play the notes. She said I was good, but the look on her face made it obvious that she thought it was a complete waste of time. What did she know? Her idea of classical music is probably "dumb Mozart or whatever the hell Hinata listens to" as I overheard her when she thought I wasn't there.

I was actually quite a fan of Mozart, though. He was brilliant, indeed, but the recognition and fame that people associated him with gave no justice to his dark childhood. Which intrigued me.

I gave a heavy sigh and closed the smooth wooden lid. My heart just wasn't in it as much as it used to be a few years ago.

With nothing better to do, I took a shower instead.

The bathroom was empty when I walked in. It seemed like everyone was still downstairs, most likely listening to Hiashi's announcements. I didn't want to hear any more garbage for today.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the hot water.

* * *

A good thirty minutes later, I was comfortably in a T-shirt and shorts, lying on my bed, and with a pillow clutched tightly to my chest like before.

Everything was always so silent in the Hyuuga Household. It was frightening at times, especially after a bad nightmare or horror movie, but for the most part, it was okay. Just okay.

At least the quiet allowed me to think.

After a long time of staring at the boring ceiling wall, I turned over on my right side of the body and opened my secret drawer. I took out a picture of my mother that I found in Father's cabinet when I was small and stole. You couldn't see her face clearly, the picture was worn-out and old, but you could tell that she almost resembled a raven. Her dark hair shone indigo, but her eyes were not like mine.

They were black, but smile of her lips could make you feel her warmth.

There were no family pictures anywhere. Especially not any of my deceased mother. I remembered bringing the subject about her once, when I was young, to Father. I quickly learned to never do so again.

Before I could do anything about it, drowsiness took over me and I fell asleep with the pillow on my chest.

_

* * *

Everything was pitch black. Nothing could be seen._

_Then, as if someone flicked on the light switch, everything went bright. Everywhere you could imagine, nurses and doctors were running around quickly, none of them noticing me._

_I stood in the middle of it all, feeling left out in all of the commotion that was going on._

_I tried to tap one of the nurses on the back to get their attention, but she didn't respond to me one bit at all. I tried tapping another one. Same reaction._

_It was almost as if I was invisible to everyone surrounding me. They all rushed past me, not bothering to even ponder on the idea of why there was a girl standing in the middle of a hallway, looking like an idiot._

_The elevator doors opened and a whole squad of medics swarmed around the body being wheeled in on a hospital bed. Once I had managed to get a nearer look on whom it was, my heart froze and I suddenly found it hard to breathe._

_The girl looked like she took a dive in blood and dirt. She was bleeding, a lot, everywhere, and all over her body. Raw, red blood dripping profusely. I took an even closer look at her. She looked like someone I knew._

_She was… me._

"_Quick! We're losing her!" Doctors shouted to each other, attempting to resuscitate her. _

* * *

I woke up panting heavily and covered in sweat. Third nightmare in a roll. Not a good sign.

Running my fingers through my hair, I noticed that it was also drenched in sweat. It was all just a dream, Hinata. Don't worry, it's not real.

But it felt so real, so very real.

I exhaled and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once again, no one was awake except for me. But that was probably because of the fact that I went to sleep earlier than all of them. I turned on the faucet and placed my hands under the cold water.

Then, I began to rub my face with the freezing water and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, with loose strands of deep violet sticking out here and there, making it look like a suitable home for a bird. And that fact that my face was still red from sleeping didn't help one bit at all.

I probably shouldn't look in the mirror that much anyways. There wasn't anything to see.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door abruptly.

"Hinata? Father wants all of us to be downstairs right now for his departure." Hanabi said. From inside, I could hear her give a loud yawn and then her walking away.

I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into a set of clothes. Then I sat down on the toilet seat for fifteen minutes just to kill time before going down.

Neji and Hanabi were standing in the living room by the time I got there. He looked up at me, annoyed that I was late before turning his gaze away from me.

Father was in one of his ugly dull business suits and carrying his luggage with his right hand. I guess I had missed the "good bye speech" that he normally gave out to everyone every time that had to go somewhere for a really long time (months). He probably felt it was part of his duty as a good father or something.

He left the house and walked down to where his chauffeur was waiting for him to take him to the airport. Goodbye.

"Tenten?" I had called Tenten twenty minutes after he left.

"Hm…?" she sounded like she was still in bed, sleeping.

"Are you still asleep?"

"Hm…yeah…"

"I'll call you back later then."

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled.

She hung up on me and I sat on my bed, feeling a little bit useless.

But that was so like Tenten. Count on her to be still slumbering at eleven.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and tried to grab some breakfast. But I only managed to swallow half an egg and a bite of an apple.

Even if Father left for two years and never made contact with any of us, we wouldn't have been surprised. He would try, but his attempts led to nowhere, trying to bond with us. As if taking us out to a golf match was bonding material.

Neji and Hanabi were sitting on the blue rug, playing Monopoly (most likely against his will).

"Hah! You stepped on my property, two hundred fifty bucks, please."She grinned. Poor Neji. She stopped when she saw me approaching. "Would you like to play with us, Hinata?"

I could feel the way she forced out that offer. "No, thank you. You two enjoy your game, though."

"Kay."

* * *

A/N: Kind of like a prologue I suppose. A bad one, at that. I promise the next chapters won't be as dull as this one.

lots of love x


	2. Chapter 2: Guyliner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the late update.

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews people!**

* * *

I dug my hands deep into the pockets of my tight blue jeans (haven't gone shopping in years) and pulled out my black iPhone. Then, I dialed Tenten's phone number and waited for her to pick up.

She finally picked up after the fourth ring. "Hinata?" she asked, at least sounding awake this time.

"Yup," I answered blankly.

I heard rustling noises in the background

"What's up Hinata?"

"Can you come over to my house?" I ignored her question.

An unladylike snort came through the other end of the phone from Tenten. "You mean your mansion…"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Isn't your Dad home?"

"He left for that trip already…" I said quietly.

Tenten knew when was her limit to stop asking questions, especially about Father. I opened my mouth to say something but she abruptly interrupted me, not on purpose, of course.

"I'll be right there in twenty minutes," and she hung up on me.

I stood there in the middle of my room and closed the phone. There was nothing to better for me to do, so I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my sleek black laptop. Yes, I had grown a love with dark shades of colors ever since the beginning of ninth grade. I still remembered the time when pink was my favorite color.

Good times, good times.

The school building itself was huge, with over seventy rooms and each of them very spacious. It was also well furnished. Also, the boy's dorms were better than the girl's dorms, since it was originally an all boy campus.

The dorms were not co-ed, since they were afraid that if you paired up a guy and a girl… We'll let your imagination continue that.

However, they do hand out scholarships. Only about ten of them are distributed a year, so it was an honor to receive on.

Tenten was one of the only people I knew who got a scholarship there. It was near impossible to even enroll in there, let alone get a scholarship.

To me, it wasn't worth forty grand just for a whole school year. I mean, sure the school was big and nice and a lot of people who went there ended up becoming famous one way or the other. The education was advanced, and not many people could keep up with it, thus failing altogether. You could say that it was a tough school.

I opened up Yahoo and checked out my mail. No e-mails except for pointless advertisements about cars and stuff. I didn't even know why I bothered.

I propped my chin on the palm of my left hand and closed the page with my right index finger. Along the way, I noticed that my nails were hideous. Maybe it was because of my bad habit of chewing on my nails whenever I had nothing to do.

Or got bored.

Same thing, really.

The doorbell rung and I hopped off the bed. I made sure that no one was downstairs before opening the wooden door to reveal a flustered Tenten, trying to explain why she was half an hour late.

"The…" she inhaled a deep breath of air and said some words I couldn't understand, "Was late and I…."

By now, she was practically gasping for air.

Silly Tenten.

"It's okay Tenten," I pulled her in and closed the door quietly. "I don't mind…you're always late anyways."

Her head snapped up.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" The brown eyed brunette shot at me.

"Never mind…" I mumbled words only audible to myself.

I looked around the house like a spy to make sure no one saw. Technically, visitors weren't allowed when Father was not present, but I broke the rules every now and then.

Tenten knew the code. She ran up the stairs so swiftly that her foot hardly touched the steps. I followed after her.

"So Hinata, what did you call me over for?" Tenten sat on my bed and looked around my room as if she had never been here before.

I plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Tenten, school's going to start soon," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Yeah… What about it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me."

She turned her head at me, confused. "What do you mean; do you have a problem with anything?"

"I don't want to be Hinata Hyuuga anymore."

Tenten's face drained of all color. "You want to commit…suicide?" She said the last part so deathly silent.

I quickly jumped up, surprised by what she said. "No, I didn't mean like that, I mean I'm tired of being quiet and unspoken. I don't want to pass by life as nothing to the world. I want my opinions heard."

Her mouth twisted into an 'O' shape. "Oh good, for a second I thought you meant…"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're not that shy Hinata," she said.

I stared at her.

"Okay, maybe that outspoken part is true."

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, and she resembled that of a sleeping person. I sat back down on the bed and crossed my legs.

"What should I do…?" I whispered.

Life hasn't exactly been the best for me. The only people that truly cared for me were….let's see…Tenten. My siblings were siblings and it wasn't like they really cared. Neji was always out hanging with his friends and Hanabi had her own little world. And don't even bother to get me started on Father. I could have died and he would probably say "what a shame" then move on with his life as if nothing happened.

"Tenten?" I asked.

She shushed me. "I'm thinking, be quiet."

I closed my mouth and watched as Tenten think. She wore a red shirt with an animated character on the front, some words in Chinese next to the character, and a pair of loose-fitting pants. Only she could have pulled off the "I'm-so-cool-I-don't-need-to-care-how-I-look" look.

I would look simply ridiculous in it.

Tenten may not have many friends, but I knew she was capable of making them if she wanted to. She was a tomboy and would much rather hang out with Neji, for example, than going shopping with a bunch of cheerleaders.

Besides, Tenten was strong-willed, had a good heart and was care-free towards life.

She was everything I wished I could become. She could express her opinions without being made fun of.

The windows were open and the wind blew at the loose strands of her hair serenely. I sat on the bed patiently, awaiting her magical answer.

I studied her in the meanwhile. Her eyelids were closed and I really thought for a second there that she was asleep.

Perhaps she was…

I raised my hand and started shaking Tenten's body. "Are you awake?" I asked.

"Hm…" she grumbled before flipping over completely on her side.

"Are you kidding me Tenten?" I stated loud enough for her to hear.

She bolted up quickly. "I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that… It's just that I'm so tired." She said.

I felt really guilty now. Tenten's parents had recently divorced and now she took a second job in order to help pay for the bills. And there was nothing I could do to help her. She shouldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff. She was only seventeen for the love of rice and cheese. Tenten always worked hard unlike me…where I got my stuff without even earning it.

I guess in her eyes, I would be considered _spoiled._

Dad did give us monthly allowances, even when he was somewhere in Europe or Egypt or something. He'd just mail it over or something like that.

"You know Tenten, you shouldn't work like this." I said, voice filled with sympathy for my best friend.

"Yeah but if I didn't then…" Tears filled her eyes, but she sucked it all in like nothing had happened.

An awkward silence passed by.

Tenten turned around to me and asked, "What was that you wanted to say?"

"I don't want to be myself this year anymore. It's boring."

Tenten laughed. "Since when have you started complaining about your life being boring?"

"T.V."

She let out another bubbly laugh. "Oh Hinata, you would have been someone with a life full of adventure if it weren't for your father. Life has held you down."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, I'll help you. In fact, I already have an idea. I wasn't just lying on the bed for nothing." She patted the bed thoughtfully. "It is rather complicated though."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Agree with me first."

I fidgeted, hesitant about what I was about to say yes to. Tenten always had a talent for making people agree to what she said. "…fine."

"Okay, but you've got to trust me with this idea."

"What is it first of all?" I asked, my patience running a little lower than usual. Normally, I would have never gotten crazy at something like this, but things were different than they used to be a couple of years ago.

She bent towards me and whispered those dreadful words in my ear.

"No way in hell, Tenten." I said.

* * *

So now I'm sitting on a chair in front of a huge mirror, with Tenten behind my back, holding a pair of sharp looking scissors and a comb.

How did I ever let her convince me into doing this?

Maybe it was because of the fact that her face was so full of hope and I didn't want to crush it. I've always believed in Tenten. In fact, I used to worship the ground she walked on. But things changed.

Tenten grabbed one of those men magazines about hair and flipped through it for suitable haircuts.

"This one isn't going to fit you at all," she muttered to no one in particular and flipped to the next page.

While sitting there on the wooden chair, I thought about the idea further more.

Truth be told, the idea of cross dressing wasn't _all _that bad. But then, with every good plan, there were holes in them.

First of all, I couldn't act to save my life. It was as simple as that.

Second, the dorms were boy and boy and girl and girl, so that meant I'd be stuck with a male. Great.

Third, I don't think I could even pull off the look.

And last but not least, if anyone else besides Tenten finds out I'm not a guy, I was just as good as dead. Besides, Neji or Hanabi would surely tattletale to Father if they knew.

"Hinata, I want you to close your eyes and open them when I tell you to, okay?" asked Tenten.

I tentatively shut my eyes.

I could feel my long violet hair being gently lifted up. With a quick snip, Tenten cut it all off.

* * *

Half an hour later, she told me to open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and stared back at my reflection.

Indeed, a lot of my hair was gone now and all over the floor, in small heaps. Though my head felt lighter, I missed the surrounding protection that my hair gave me.

My long hair was replaced by that of a shorter, more boyish looking cut. It fell down in smoother layers, giving off a male indication while retaining my feminine side. The new haircut touched the tips of my chin, each strand a tad different length than the next.

Never would I have ever imagined that my hair would turn out this way.

I reached out my fingers and stroked my hair. On the side of my forehead were side bangs, which helped to partially hide my eyes. I had to admit, Tenten had outdone herself this time.

"Like it?" asked a smiling Tenten.

"Wow," I responded.

I ran my fingers through my hair once more, to make sure that this was all real. Tenten looked around the room, searching for a broom.

"It's in the closet," I said. I got up and walked over to a small closet, pushed it open, and took out a broom and the dust pan.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed for it.

"I think I'll clean up, considering you helped me out so much already." I stuck out my tongue sideways.

"Knock yourself out." Tenten walked back to my bed and lay back down, with her head resting on her arms. "Now all we have to do is change your appearance, get boy's clothing, and make up a new name for you. And then tell Neji."

My eyes widened in shock, as I swept the small heaps of hair into the purple dust pan.

"Tell… Neji?" I would rather jump off of a cliff any day. There is absolutely no way that you can convince me to do such a thing.

* * *

"So Neji, we need your permission." Tenten said boldly.

I can't believe I got dragged into this. Tenten was a lot stronger than she looked.

"What?" asked an already pissed-off Neji.

"It's about Hinata," she started tugging on my hand and beckoning for me to come over.

"What about her?"

"'stiredofbeingHinata." Tenten gave a big smile and stared at Neji.

"What? And no," said the long haired man.

"Please." Her voice was serious as she said that.

His eyes softened at the look of Tenten's facial expression.

Neji always did say he disliked girls, but I knew that he held other feelings for Tenten. They were just meant to be together, though sadly, neither of them would admit so.

"No."

Though Tenten was pretending (maybe), she did a good job at it. Her face showed misery, but her eyes lacked emotion.

"Please." She practically begged him now.

His body stiffened and he gave up. "Fine, but don't tell anyone about this and if Hinata gets in trouble, I'm taking up no blame for her foolish actions."

"It was my idea."

"Your stupid actions then."

"…"

They started having a death glare war with each other, which was highly stupid, if you ask me. In the end, Neji won.

"So is that a done deal Neji?" I asked softly.

He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"So," Tenten draped her arms around my shoulders and smiled, "Let's get started then."

Oh boy.

* * *

I let out an exasperated moan. We've been at this for an hour, and it was really starting to drive me insane. And I thought Tenten hated shopping. Though it seems that she would prefer shopping for guy clothes rather than girl clothes.

"Tenten, can we at least sit down…" I sat down on a wooden bench anyways and leaned backwards. "I'm tired…"

She stopped in her tracks and sat down next to me. "Having fun Hinata?" She asked smartly.

I blew at the top of my bangs wearily, "No, not really."

"Hey, at least we're done now."

"…Eh…" I said.

"Cheer up Hinata." She began to open up the bags and rummaging through the items. "So we've got everything from your school uniform to your daily needs." Tenten gave a sheepish smile.

"I know that smile… What did you do this time Tenten?" I grabbed the bag from her hands and rummaged through it.

"You got…boxers…"

"Yes Hinata, just in case. And besides, they're soo cute. I could so imagine you wearing these."

"Pervert."

"Not that way! Who's the pervert now?"

"Still you."

"Shut up," she said and punched my shoulder.

Ouch.

* * *

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but to wonder what possessed me to agree to do such a thing.

I know what people think. That I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for my family's wealth. I know what father thinks of me, a useless heiress. What was the point of good grades if you couldn't host a meeting or a party?

Well they were wrong. And I'm going to prove them so.

I rolled over on my side and stared out the window. The stars were shining outside and I wished I could just disappear like them in the day.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tenten had come over again the next morning, armed with black makeup.

"Yo Hinata," she said as she entered my room and closed the door.

"Hey," I said, pretending to read a book.

Tenten took a seat beside me and sighed. "Hinata, school starts in about a week from today."

"Yup," I flipped to the next page of my book.

"If we're going to pull this off, you need practice," she said.

I slammed my book shut and looked up at her. "What practice? All I have to do is stay quiet and that's it."

"Hinata, but that isn't your goal, is it? Your goal is to want others to acknowledge you."

"Oh yeah…"

"Then we must work on outer appearance. People would probably listen to those who looked the part too."

Tenten made me sit in front of the mirror again, while she applied makeup on my face. She was going for the whole black type sort of thing, which I thought was ridiculous.

I could feel the coolness of the makeup against my skin.

"Almost done," Tenten mumbled.

With the last stroke, she finished it off and I opened my eyes.

Whoa.

Tenten had done more than an amazing job. There was no way that I could even put on makeup without at least making myself look like a clown.

She fixed my hair and explored my closet. While she was hunting for clothes for me to wear, I studied my face in the mirror. The black eyeliner contrasted with my white-lavender eyes and I had to admit, I didn't look half as bad as a boy.

"There, change into those clothes and let's go down." Tenten said as she held up a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I grabbed the clothes, went into the bathroom, and came out in five minutes.

Tenten's jaw dropped to the floor. Okay, not really but you get the picture.

"Oh my god Hinata," she observed me head down.

"What? Do I look bad in this?" I asked as I pulled on the shirt and examined it.

"No, it's just that…"

I walked over to the mirror. The clothes fit my size, maybe a little bigger. And the only reason I managed to look like a guy at all is that I almost had the body of one, minus all the muscles, of course.

I was tall and lanky, with bad hand-eye coordination. I couldn't play sports to save my life.

"Let's go down now and surprise Neji," Tenten said as she left the room and went down the stairs.

I sighed inwardly and followed after her. God, she was always to active.

* * *

Neji dropped his fork when he saw me and Hanabi choked on her pancakes. It was funny. Their reactions, I meant.

Hanabi got up from her seat and walked over to me. "Are you sure this is Hinata?"

"Yes," I said.

"I'd never thought I'd say this Hinata, but you look hot." Hanabi stared at me.

"Thank…you?" I looked at her uneasily.

Three awkward minutes passed.

"So Neji, we need you to drive us to the school." Tenten said casually.

"Hinata knows how to drive," Neji stabbed his food, annoyed.

"You do Hinata?" Tenten's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I g-got my license last year," I said and gave a sheepish smile.

Oh shit.

Tenten had trained me for the last year to never stutter in front of other people. She was going to kill me for this.

"Why didn't you tell me Hinata?" she said and then eyed me suspiciously.

Or not.

I shrugged it off and said, "Let's go."

Quickly, I swiped my keys from the counter and made a dash out of the house. Tenten appeared a few seconds later.

* * *

I sat down in the driver's seat while Tenten got in the passenger's. I

"Nice car," said Tenten as she strapped her seatbelt.

"It's not mine, it's my dad's and you're lucky he's all the way in Europe and doesn't know we're hijacking his cars," I gritted my teeth.

Don't get me wrong. Although Father was a business man, he had his own little collection of cars ranging from a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLarens to Pagani Zonda Roadster F C12S 7.3s.

I started up the car and began driving. Meanwhile, Tenten acted like a rat and investigated everything that was within her interest.

We stopped at a red light.

"Now turn two more lefts and we should be there," Tenten pointed out.

"I knew that," I said.

* * *

The place was empty and quiet when we went in. Our footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. We went up a flight of stairs and knocked on the big mahogany door with the headmistress's name printed in big bold black letters.

"Come in," a voice said from inside.

I opened the door to come face to face with a sober Tsunade.

Lucky me.

At least if she was drunk, then she would most likely let me register me without questions. But no, she wasn't drunk…yet…and I knew I had to choose my words carefully.

Tenten closed the door and we each took a seat on the blue plastic chairs. How cheap. They looked like they would crack if a 200 pound man sat on it.

"How may I help you two?" asked Tsunade.

"I would like to apply to this school," I said with my best imitation of a boy's voice.

The blond woman raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Don't you think it's a little late at this point?"

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Tenten cut in.

"Ma'am, we know it's a little late but please. His father heard that this school could either make or break someone. And you of all people should know what that's like," said Tenten respectfully.

Tenten's reply seemed to have satisfied her. Tsunade gave a huge smile and said, "Well that is true. I guess I could let this one slip by. However, if you fail to pass the first term, you will be kicked out. Clear?"

"Clear! Thank you!" Tenten exclaimed. I nodded my head and gave a smile to show my gratitude.

Tsunade searched through her drawers before handing me a registration form. The packet was heavy, I had to admit but I was too happy to care.

"Thank you sooo much again, Ms. Tsunade," said Tenten.

"You're welcome." She gave a small smile and then returned to her paperwork.

Once our backs were turned, Tenten gave me a look that said 'can you believe how lucky we were?'

* * *

"Hinata, I cannot believe we got away with that. And Tsunade is usually strict about these rules!" Tenten said with excitement as she made a right turn.

"Yeah, barely," I mumbled. "I saw the suspicious look she gave me."

This time, Tenten was the one driving and I was sitting on the passenger seat. She made another right turn into an unfamiliar place.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I peered out the window.

"Here," she lifted up one hand and pointed to a piercing parlor.

I panicked.

"Tenten, why are we going there?" I fiddled around with my fingers nervously.

"Shh, we're going to get you a double ear piercing," she said coolly.

"But-"

"Aw Hinata," she turned her head around to me and gave me the cutest puppy dog face I have ever saw.

I gave a defeated sigh, "Sure."

A fat man greeted us when we went in. He had a pink bandana around his head (gag) and a white goatee. His stomach seemed to explode at any moment and his clothes were plain and simple.

"Ah, Tenten. So this is the friend you were talking about?" he said.

"Yup," she nodded her head.

"Let's get started then Miss…?" asked the man.

Tenten and the guy must have known each other for some time.

"Hinata," I said firmly.

"Miss Hinata then," he repeated. "Take a seat over here and I'll start immediately."

He led us to a seat in the back.

I sat down next to Tenten. She grabbed one of those raunchy magazines in a rack and began flipping through it.

When that guy had said immediately, he wasn't joking. By the time that I sat down, he was already taking out the alcohol wipes.

Then, quick as the wind, he shot the staple gun through my left ear and did the same to my right one. Though it was unexpected, I barely felt any pain.

The holes were directly above the ones that I had already pierced three years ago.

* * *

The drive home was quick and the house was deserted when we stepped in. I dropped my keys on the kitchen table and then sprinted up the steps to my room. I left the bedroom door open and Tenten came up a few minutes after.

"What do you think?" Tenten shoved a mirror in my hands.

"What do _you _think?" I stated.

"If you were actually a guy, I would date you. Plus, the whole guyliner thing makes you even hotter," said Tenten. "You totally look like one…except…your body is…"

I groaned. "What do you want me to do about it? Get plastic surgery or something?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Though you could do something about your boobs," she pointed out.

I looked down at my chest. "Mother Nature gave me these, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Just wear a tight bra or something and a tight undershirt and that'll probably help conceal it under your loose black uniform shirt."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Hey, no pain, no gain."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

* * *

A/N: First chapter sucks, and I haven't even thought out half of the whole plot. So I'm just going with whatever comes to mind.

So until next time my fellow minions.

P.S. I finally beat the whole Lunar Legend game! But I forgot to save. Noooooooooooo.


	3. Chapter 3: Wet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thank youuuuuuuuu.

* * *

I had pretty much gotten the hang of acting like a boy. Though my makeup skills weren't perfect, I had improved. Also, Tenten had "coached" me and since she was a Tomboy extraordinaire herself, I knew I could rely on her. I grabbed my pajamas- a baggy T-shirt and green shorts and took a shower.

Sometimes, when I had the time, I would go out of the house and walk around a bit. Only to be ogled at by some girls.

Yes, it was disturbing.

I dried my body with a white towel and changed into the pajamas.

It was eleven at night now. Even though I was comfortably tucked in my bed, I couldn't sleep. So I took out my little notebook that I wrote songs in, an inky black pen and turned on the TV that was in my room.

I leaned against the bed railing and surfed the channels; finally stopping on Mtv. Punk'd was on. During the commercial breaks, I'd start writing inside the notebook or start doodling on a clean page.

At around midnight, I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Careful Hinata, don't mess up the eyeliner. Almost there…

Damn.

I went off the line again and wiped it off with a tissue. Even though I had practiced for about nearly a week, I still couldn't even do it without making some sort of mistake.

Every time that I almost finished, something would screw up. Either I would apply too much pressure to one or eye or too little ink on my other, it'll end up messed up anyhow.

Ten more minutes passed until I was done. I woke up at around eleven this morning. Not exactly a morning person, you know.

Tenten had given me one last test before I went back to school on Monday.

We were going out to eat lunch at some steakhouse and my task was to get a girl to fall for me. I didn't know if she meant literally, or figuratively.

And by the way, I also told her that if I turned gay one day, it would be her fault.

So I changed into another T-shirt (Tenten bought me a whole stack of T-shirts from Foot Locker) and jeans and wore an old pair of Nike's. And I also put on a cap and sunglasses to make the look more…mysterious.

When I went downstairs, no one was around. Neji was hanging out with his friends, Hanabi with _her _friends and it was a day off for the maids.

It was quiet.

I drove over to the steakhouse, beat some fat guy to the last parking space (who cursed at me by the way), and entered the place.

Tenten waved to me and I spotted her. I walked over to her table.

She took a sip from her lemonade. I sat down in the seat across from her, so we were facing each other. Behind Tenten was another table filled with some kids my age. One of them had pink hair.

Sakura, I noted mentally. Along with her cronies, I scoffed.

When the waitress came over- a young pretty 15 year old with brown hair and eyes, a faint blush was painted on each side of her cheeks.

"Um, what would you guys like?" She took out her notepad and gave a nervous laugh.

"I'll have whatever the chef recommends," Tenten sucked her straw.

"Same here," I said.

"Oh yeah, could you bring us some more water too?" Tenten asked.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Her eyes darted over to mine, and she looked away immediately. She blushed deeper. "I'm pretty new here."

"No kidding," Tenten twirled her cup around professionally.

I raised an eyebrow. The girl blushed even darker, if that was possible. She left quickly.

"You know the makeup sorta makes you look like Pete Wentz," Tenten remarked.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Very."

I watched as Tenten drank her nonexistent lemonade.

"I knew that that girl would have fallen for you. Congratulations." Tenten said so loudly that the table behind us stopped to look at us before resuming to their talking.

"Don't be so loud," I said as I put a finger to my lips.

She made a zipper motion on her mouth, and when she tried to throw the imaginary key back, her hand accidentally flew backwards too hard and smacked the guy on the head behind her.

"Yo! What's your problem?" He turned around to face Tenten angrily.

"It was an accident…" she muttered to herself.

"And I don't even hear a sorry!"

By now, their table was all looking at the pair.

"S…" Tenten started. "Crew you."

"Your mom," he said as he stood up.

"Your mom? Really? What are you, nine?" Tenten also stood up to her full height.

I noticed that Tenten was only an inch shorter than guy.

They were facing each other now, having a full out argument.

"Why can't you just say sorry like a normal person?" He screamed.

"I would have said sorry, but now I've changed my mind."

"Tch!"

"Tch, your ass."

"This woman is psycho," he turned around and announced to his friends.

Tenten's face turned red. I saw her crack her knuckles before forming her hands into a fist.

Oh dear.

"Tenten, don't. Remember, we're out in public," I hissed to her, while trying to hold her down.

She ignored me and raised her fist. Meanwhile, the guy finished talking to his friends and turned around again, only to meet face to face with her hand.

"You think you're so tough? Punch ahead," he glared at her.

"Oh, just because you think you're a guy it doesn't mean I'm not afraid to screw up your face."

"And you're just a girl. What can _you _possibly do to hurt me? Pfft," he said.

I cleared my throat loud enough to let them hear. They all stopped to look at me. I didn't like being in the center of attention.

"Tenten, stop."

Both the guy and Tenten narrowed their eyes at me.

"Why should _I _stop? He started everything!" She then proceeded to stomp her feet.

"What the hell! You were the one that friggin smacked my head!"

"Oh, are you saying you can't take a light pat on the head?"

They continued arguing again and didn't notice when the waitress came over with the water.

I put my palm against my forehead, shaking my head. There seemed to be no stopping these two. Worse situation was we all got kicked out.

"Who do youthink you are?" he asked Tenten.

"Kiba, that's enough."

All the attention stopped on the guy from the other that said that. He had black hair. Shockingly, Kiba shut up.

"Tenten, let's go," I whispered to her.

"Sure thing Hinata, but one more thing," she said.

Tenten grabbed the whole pitcher of water, pulled at the back of Kiba's shirt and poured it down his back.

"Oh, what the hell is your problem really?" He turned around to her and yelled.

"I'd love to chat with you some more, but I've got to go," Tenten waved her fingers at him and blew him a kiss.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her out. But halfway there, I saw her stick out her middle finger at him. Kiba saw it and was up and ready to pounce when a pink haired female pulled him back down. "Chill. We're in public, like seriously."

What a narrow escape.

* * *

"Aw Tenten, do you have to always pick a fight with everyone?" I asked her while we were in the car.

"Yes," Tenten replied curtly.

I rubbed my eyes and stifled a groan of frustration.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it's not my fault. You know how stupid people make me feel. I just can't tolerate idiots. And if I do, it's only from people like you." That was Tenten's apology.

"…"

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

We drove home silently and neither of us uttered a word.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EVER.

I was beyond uninspired. I will not quit on this story, even though I've got nothing for it! Yeah!


	4. Chapter 4: Harley Baby

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

A/N: Yeaaaaaah. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Yeah.

* * *

"Here," Tenten flipped the skateboard over facedown. "Now put your left foot up."

I put my left foot up.

"Now put your right foot up."

I put my right foot up.

"Now push off with one foot and try not to become road kill," said Tenten.

I looked back and stared at her. Hard. "What kind of teaching is that?" I asked. "Try not to become road kill," I mimicked.

"Listen, Hinata. You want to be like a guy, right? And what do guys like to do?" she said wisely.

"Burp and fart?" I replied.

"Yes, but skateboarding is a manly activity too, no? Your facial features are so girly Hinata, the best others can take you as is an androgynous male."

"Fine…" There was no winning in an argument against her. She should really go join a debate team. Or Politics. I took my right foot and pushed off on it slowly. Skateboarding isn't as easy as they make it look like. It's so much higher off the ground than it seems…

The skateboard began moving forward a little, and Tenten yelled behind me to push harder. So I did. Good thing the skate park was massive; otherwise I'd be running into things left and right. It was also genius of Tenten to drag me at five in the morning here; there was barely anyone, especially not any guys around.

Guys that know how to skate. And are big. And aren't female.

"Okay, now put your right foot back up on the skateboard," she yelled from some feet away.

I gave the ground one more push, a little too hard, I reckon. I placed my right foot on top of the black skateboard and felt myself go.

A little too fast.

Panic began to surge through me, and I tried to stop the skateboard with my feet, but somehow ended up rolling backwards. I landed on my butt and managed to scrape my whole leg in the process. The skateboard rolled away from me and I tried to magically make it come back with hand, to no avail.

With an obviously future bruised butt, I pushed myself off the floor to stand. I started to limp towards where the skateboard flew off to, when it reeled back to me.

Wait.

A skateboard doesn't move on its own. I lifted my head up. Three guys. One was blue-eyed, blond, and the other looked like Kiba from the diner. No wait, it _was _him.

The third guy stood with his hands in the front pockets of his black skinny jeans. He had black hair, and black eyes.

Not dark brown, or dark dark brown even, but _black_. Black like the night, to the point where no light seemed to pass through.

I could only gape like an idiot at them. They looked like the type of guys who could beat people up, and then would. Kiba let out a grin when he saw my face. Obviously, he must have remembered us. It'd be quite difficult to forget a stranger who poured cold water all over you.

I gulped. Where was Tenten? Even if she was here, I don't think she'd be enough to handle three whole guys on her own. When it came to anything involving fists or blood, consider me invalid.

"Look at what we have here. Remember me? Kiba?" He smiled wickedly.

The black-haired boy stared at me. He looked me up and down, from my hair covered face to the gash on my leg, where his eyes stayed. Blood was dripping down the side of my foot, and little pebbles seemed to have indented their way inside my flesh. It was disgusting, I tore my eyes away.

"Ah… I apologize for any hindrance I may have caused," I said softly. Mostly due to the fact that my throat would not cooperate with me. I bowed my head once, picked up the skateboard and prepared to limp back to Tenten.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" she yelled as she ran towards me.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw them.

"Let's just go, Tenten."

I walked off, not caring whether she was following after me or not. The way he looked at me. There was something off about it, and frankly, it scared me.

I turned my head back, but Tenten was nowhere in sight. To be honest, I had no idea where I was either way. A painful spasm brought my attention back to my wound. Apparently I was too caught up in my own daydreaming to not notice where I was heading off to.

"Gah…" I sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and examined my injury. It would take weeks to heal, and then some more to scab over. Besides that, how could I find a way home?

I pulled at my hair angrily. School started the next day, and already this came to be. It was ill-fortune, it was an omen, no - it was a bored God with nothing to do today. I exhaled deeply.

I heard the rev of an engine running beside me, which made me look up.

Black sneakers. Black pants. White collar shirt. A sleek black Harley's motorcycle. Do I dare look? Yes, I must.

It was him. I winced in response.

He handed me a helmet. I looked at him, confused. He didn't budge. Tentatively, I took the helmet from his hand and held it.

"Get on. I don't have all day," he started up his engine again.

I quickly put the helmet on, fumbled with the straps and hopped on the seat behind him. It hit me. I'd have to hold on to him. _No_. I felt the space behind me, and gripped on to the sides instead. Only an idiot would do something stupid like that.

But there was no way I would hold onto him.

He looked back at me, and sneered at where my hands were at. "Where do you live?"

I gave him the directions, four blocks away from my house, just in case.

He slapped his own helmet on recklessly, not even bothering to make sure it fitted correctly. The engine revved once more, and off the motorcycle went.

The wind was cold. I could feel it from my neck down to my fingertips. Truth be told, I didn't even know how to ride a bike. Nor have I ever been on one. I could feel the blood drain from my face as he started going faster. We passed by a couple of cars, but other than that, the road was pretty clear.

Which was still no excuse.

It was perhaps the second scariest ride I've ever been on, Kingda Ka taking the lead, from when Father allowed us to visit the States. I'm sure being on said roller coaster posed less of a danger than riding on this motorcycle.

It was when he passed 110mph that I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his waist. Petrifying, but the rush was amazing, almost worth the danger. I bit my lips until I drew blood when the speedometer read 150mph, and had to force my eyes to keep open.

I couldn't even drive my car without images of me ramming into someone else or vice versa, even at slow speeds (to the point where drivers would get annoyed and honk and say mean things).

It surprised me that I was still holding up.

Though the road started to blur, he drove with the precision and control that a professional motorcycle racer would have envied. As he headed off the highway, he slowed down.

It wasn't until a few more turns when we reached my destination. He braked, and put his feet on the floor to keep the motorcycle from tilting over.

By then, I was trembling. He placed his hands over where mine were, and gently pried them off his waist. Embarrassed, I blushed and dropped my head. I crossed my leg over and stepped off his Harley.

I turned around to thank him, when his fist grabbed the front of my shirt and he pulled me to his face.

"For future reference, I never want to see your face again," he whispered harshly.

I stopped breathing, and looked up at him. Those eyes, glaring at me. They bore into mine endlessly, like a black abyss. I was pretty sure right then that if he had told me to jump off a bridge, I would have done it, no questions asked.

With that, he let go of his clutch on me forcefully, making me stagger back a few steps. He put his helmet back on, and sped away.

I stood there. And then finally remembered to breathe.

I pressed my hand against my chest.

Fear.

* * *

A/N: So I haven't updated in about a year. And then I finally realized that I shouldn't be _thinking _about it so much, and just _write_. Which was probably why I never got anywhere.

Reviews are my drugs, they inspire me to keep going when I just want to slack off in the middle of a sentence and then never return to it.

Lots of love x


	5. Chapter 5: Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The whole time I hobbled home, I couldn't think of anything else but what he said to me. Have I done something wrong already? Dumb me. Everything about him stated clearly that he was not the type of person you'd want to mess around with.

By the time I reached the front door, the blood on my leg had already dried up. I fumbled around in my pockets until I felt my keys. I took them out and opened the door as fast as I could. If any servants caught me like this, they'd be sure to get nosy and start gossip.

When I got in, I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could manage to. The quickest route to my room was past the kitchen, leading to the staircase to the second floor. What time was it anyway?

I searched for my cell phone in my pant pockets.

It wasn't there.

I searched for it again, as if I missed it the first time and it would suddenly appear.

It didn't.

I thought back to the skate park. Rewind, Hinata, rewind.

That was when it struck me. It must have fallen out when I slipped. I slapped myself mentally. Was it still there? What if someone picked it up already? For a moment, I considered going back, but then realized I didn't know the directions on how to get there.

No, no, no. _Why? _

It was too late. The best I could hope for was that none of the boys took it. God knows what they could find out about me with it.

I climbed up the stairs painfully, and then proceeded to lock myself in the bathroom. Sitting on the ledge of the marble bathtub, I unreeled a bunch of toilet paper and wetted it. I bent over and gently wiped the cut and then the dried blood around it.

I opened the medicine cabinet, took out a large band-aid and stuck it over my wound. Then I cleaned up the mess I made and limped to my bedroom.

School started _tomorrow_. Hopefully by then my leg would have healed enough to not be hobbling around. My suitcase was already packed, so I didn't have to worry about all that stuff. There wasn't much in it. Just a few articles of clothing, a razor blade and a roll of gauze bandage.

Yup.

I changed back into my pajamas and went to sleep, even though it was almost ten in the morning.

* * *

I got up at eight, made myself a cup of tea and walked around the house. It was quiet. I sat down in the patio with my laptop on my lap.

The sun had just set, so it wasn't too dark outside yet. A light breeze blew at my neck and I breathed in the smell of the wind.

Wide awake now, I opened up my e-mail. Spam, spam, more spam. Wait, an actual letter. I double clicked on it.

_Dear student,_

_Your dorm room number is __307__. Please report to your assigned rooms when told to tomorrow morning._

_Tsunade_

307. Got to remember that number.

When I went to bed, I thought about tomorrow. But then my thoughts began to drift towards him again.

I didn't sleep the entire night.

* * *

Tenten was waiting for me downstairs in the morning. I wrapped my chest tight, put on the school uniform of a white button down shirt and black slacks. Neji had to help me with the tie, but other than that we were ready and out by six thirty.

While inside the car, Tenten commented on how I looked like I got no sleep the entire night.

I told her that I was just worried. Most people had enough common sense to tell when something was wrong.

"Just relax. If you're thinking you can't do it, you _will _mess up and something will go wrong. You want to be like them right? You have to start thinking like they do. And hopefully you'll be able to speak for yourself," Tenten said calmly.

She was right.

"What if… they fight?" I squeaked.

"Then you punch them right back," Tenten made a punching motion with her hand.

I nodded along stupidly.

"Just harder," she grinned.

"Right. That's going to land me a trip to the hospital and expelled," I stated dryly.

We pulled up near the school's gate and Neji stopped the car.

"You two go in first, I'll park the car and then come in," he said.

I sat quietly while Tenten opened the car door and got out. I took a deep breath before climbing out the backseat.

Tenten slammed the doors shut and Neji drove away. We walked three steps to the school's entrance before I paused.

"Tenten. I can't do this," my voice dropped to a whisper as I glanced at the students gathered on the steps.

She stood in front of me and held my shoulders. "It's now or never, Hinata. You can't back out. If you do, you won't have another chance."

I took quick breaths through clenched teeth. My pulse was racing. You can do this. You have to do this.

"Let's go," I bit my bottom lip and strode forward, with my head up.

It was awkward. So, so very awkward. All I wanted to do was run back home and hide under my covers.

I attracted unwanted attention as I went up the steps. They've never seen me before, and had no idea who I was. In a community like this, people could easily pick apart who was new.

I felt their whispers as heads turned to look at me, but continued forward as if it was nothing. If I couldn't even get through a crowd alone, how was I going to survive the year? Thank goodness I had Tenten by my side at least.

We entered the school building and were quickly ushered into the assembly hall, suitcase and all. Tenten and I picked two seats in the back and sat down.

In a couple of minutes, Tsunade walked to the stage center. She carried a microphone in her hands and tapped it loudly a couple of times to silence the students.

"Welcome," she said, "to another year here."

"As I am sure you are all very eager to get to your dorm rooms, I won't take too long. When told to, you are to head to your dorms and nowhere else. Unpack your belongings, whatever, and when you're done, you are allowed to tour around the campus, and get used to the facilities and such."

"Now, some rooms ar-" the sound of a door opening loudly interrupted her.

A hushed murmur spread through the crowd as everyone looked to see who it was. I turned my head too, and clapped my hand over my mouth when I registered who they were.

Black hair. Black eyes.

No, it couldn't be. My chest tightened at the sight.

My eyes were lying to me, which had to be it. A coincidence like this was far too cruel. No, it wasn't him. It wasn't.

I looked again and felt my world dropping into a million pieces.

"_For future reference, I never want to see your face again," he snarled as he let go of my shirt._

He wasn't alone, though. Two more guys followed, and then two girls – one with pink hair, the other a platinum blond.

Tsunade forced a smile and said, "How very nice of you to join us, Sasuke and friends. Now if you could please take a seat, you are late and I will not be repeating what I had just said."

Sasuke. So that was his name.

He crossed his arms and looked at her, bored.

"As I was saying, certain rooms are off-limit and if any of you are caught there, you will be in trouble. Lunch and dinner will be served according to your schedules, which you should have gotten from the e-mail you received with your dorm number," Tsunade continued.

"And with that, I officially welcome you all to the new school year."

The crowd burst into applause and chatters as Tsunade's heels clicked away.

All I could do was sit there, with a heavy feeling pulling at my stomach. Tenten got up and told me something that I couldn't hear.

She left, and I had to push up on the chair to stand. It wasn't so bad, I convinced myself as I walked out. All I had to do was make sure that I didn't get in his way.

I kept my head low while I walked to the boy's dormitory rooms, avoiding everyone's gaze. I climbed up the staircase and walked through the halls until I found room 307. The door was open ajar.

I knocked twice, no one replied, so I pushed open the door and went in.

It was a simple room, with two beds on opposite sides, a drawer and a desk. However, the room seemed to be more spacious than I remembered it as, so I double checked the room number to make sure I wasn't in the wrong place.

Both beds were empty, which meant that the person I was sharing with wasn't here yet. I unloaded my luggage quickly and began putting it away inside the drawer, hiding my gauze bandages behind my clothes.

I took out my laptop and placed it on top of the desk. My roommate wasn't here yet.

It was stuffy, I decided to walk around outside. Just as I was heading out the door, another body pushed me back.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice questioned.

I looked up. And almost peed my pants.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of me. His eyes trailed from my body to the bed that I put my things on.

I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, taking one step closer to me.

I took one step back.

"This is _my _room. Why are _you _in here?" He enunciated each word painfully. "Take your belongings and get _out_."

Get _out_? Tenten's words echoed in my mind.

I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and looked up at his face.

"N –"I began, but he gripped my shoulders tightly and pushed me back on the wall, hard.

Sasuke bent his face towards mine, so close that our noses almost touched. He cocked his head to the side. I could feel him breathing as he glared at me, with a certain cold fury that could probably kill rabbits on sight.

I couldn't do anything but stare back hopelessly.

He clenched his hand into a fist and raised it at me, "Get out."

I mustered up all the courage I had, from the tip of my toes to my fluttering heart and said, "N-no."

His fist came down at me and I closed my eyes, prepared for a blow to the face. But his hand connected with the solid wall two inches from me instead. "I don't think you're in any position to make decisions."

Sasuke released my shoulders and grasped onto my wrists, a death-grip that I couldn't pull away from. He started pulling me roughly out the room and down the stairs.

I made a pathetic attempt to hold my ground, tugging backwards even, but he was stronger than me.

Where was he thinking of taking me? Into an alley where he could beat me into submission?

"Let go," I pleaded, still making a futile effort to fight back as he hauled me here and there.

Students stared at us weirdly once we were outside. I put my head down in shame and gave up, allowing him to easily drag me to wherever.

We ended up outside Tsunade's office. Sasuke knocked once and opened the door, yanking me inside with him.

Tsunade arched a thin brow at the two of us.

"What is the meaning of this?" he ordered, holding up my arm as an example.

"Your roommate," she answered and went back to her paperwork.

"What do you mean, _roommate_? That room is mine alone," Sasuke argued.

"Yes, Sasuke, that room was yours, but now it isn't, and you have a wonderful roommate instead, so you two hurry along and get out of my office," said Tsunade.

"I refuse to share a room with him."

"Out."

Frustrated, Sasuke dropped my wrist. He gave me a look that said you're-dead and stormed out. I was about to head out too, when Tsunade said "Wait."

I stopped in my tracks.

"You're probably wondering why of all people, you had to share with him. You might be scared of him, but he won't purposely hurt you unless you do something to challenge him to," she spoke.

I nodded my head and rushed out, closing the door behind me.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight. I returned to my room, but he wasn't there either. I should have been relieved, yet something was bugging at me.

The following day was a weekend, which meant that students were allowed freely to go out. Even though those were more or less the only times (asides from holidays) that we could go out, people still snuck out (especially at night).

I'm not entirely sure about the whole system, but I was told that if you were caught three times, you'd get a suspension, and then if after the suspension you get caught again, you'd be expelled. Tsunade was smart, she was more than aware of the students sneaking in and out.

As long as she didn't see you, and you don't get into any outside trouble of sorts, she would turn a blind eye.

I took a shower before heading down to the dining hall. It was packed full of students, old and new, catching up with each other on how their summers went or ogling over idol groups. I scanned the mass for signs of Tenten, but she wasn't around anywhere.

I lined up for my serving of food, while awkwardly poking my fingers together waiting. A loud voice came up from behind and startled me.

"Make way, hungry seniors coming through!" Two boys ran up from behind, shoving and skipping everyone else in the process.

Some people on the line complained, but others clapped and whooped along. They ended up standing next to me.

"Hey, aren't you that guy we saw yesterday?" someone asked me.

It was the blonde from the other day. He was tanned, had hair the color of corn, and rugged facial features to complete.

"No," I replied, moving up the line.

"Yeah, you are!" he stuck his face close to mine and examined me. I tried to use my hand as a shield to block him out.

"I didn't know you came to this school. I've never seen you before. Are you new?" he grinned cheerfully.

"Yes," I stopped and corrected myself. "I mean, yeah, I am."

The blonde stopped to think. "You should come sit with us."

I shook my head furiously. "No, it's okay. I don't want to implode on you guys or anything."

"It's fine!" he insisted and smiled. "The more, the merrier."

Before I had a chance to refuse, we got our servings of food and he slung his arm around my neck, pulling me along with him. I knew he was just trying to be friendly, so I quietly followed.

Two girls were already sitting at the table that he pulled me to. I recognized them from before in the assembly hall.

They were both so gorgeous that they seemed to emit an aura of prettiness around them. The girl with the short pink hair had bright green eyes and incredibly smooth skin. The other one had long white-blond hair in a high ponytail, complimenting her baby blue eyes.

"Sakura, look what I found!" he pulled me closer and laughed. "This is…"

He looked at me.

"Hi…nata," I finished.

* * *

A/N: There's really no excuse for not updating for two weeks, but life has been throwing rocks at me and stuff. Drop a comment and tell me whether you thought it sucked or whatever else this story can possibly be. Until next time.

lots of love xx

P.S. Hinata is both a female/male name, according to Google. Unless you know otherwise, then please feel free to correct me.


End file.
